


InuSess KinkTober

by RedAlgaeBloom



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Come Eating, Humiliation, Kemonomimi, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlgaeBloom/pseuds/RedAlgaeBloom
Summary: Short inucest stories for Kinktober. I will not be participating every day: instead each story will have a combination of kinks. Please read the note of each chapter for the exact kink and summery for each short story before reading.





	1. Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Inuyasha masturbates using Sesshomaru's tail
> 
> This short contains: kemonomimi/Tails, solo masturbation, humiliation, voyeurism, and come eating
> 
> You can make requests for kinks you would like to see on my twitter or tumbr @RedAlgaeBloom!

###  Fluffy

Being handed Sesshomaru’s tail for ‘safekeeping’ wasn’t exactly something he ever expected to happen and yet, here he was, arms full of fluff as he looked down at a thankful Rin.

“I fell asleep while my Lord was visiting last night.” The little girl had confessed meekly “so he left it behind when he got called away this morning. I have to go now though to help Lady Kaede and I can’t leave it all alone! Can you please watch it uncle Inuyasha!?” She had begged and while he would usually tell her off for calling him ‘uncle’ he was distracted by the fact that he was actually _ touching _ Sesshomaru’s tail. He had always fantasized about being able to run his hands through it and cuddle up into it, stroke it softly and actually savor the touch. It had always looked so perfectly comfortable and he had wished, more then once, that his relationship with his brother had been friendly enough to allow him to pet it. In recent years though those fantasies of simply cuddling into the fluff had become a little less child safe and the Sesshomaru in his fantasies had become a little less friendly with the way he ‘used’ his tail.

He had to do his best to hold back any inappropriate responses as he took the fur. “Just don’t expect me to hold on to it forever.” He had forced himself to complain, shivering as his hands touched the soft hair, realising his brother’s scent into the air. “And stop calling me uncle you little brat!” He had called after Rin once he had gotten enough of himself collected but she had already run off with a laugh and a wave. He had huffed and tried to fake annoyance but he could only hold out so long before he was running as fast as he could into his forest and the safety of his trees, Sesshomaru’s tail bundled tightly in his arms.

He went as far as he could handle before leaping into the tallest tree around and trying to hide among the leaves, a difficult thing given the pure white fur that made up his brother’s tail. He forced himself to take a moment and breath, something that didn’t really help as the tail filled the air around him with Sesshomaru’s scent forcing him to bite back a moan. With shaking hands he curled the length of the tail around himself, his breath heavy as he placed one end over a shoulder like Sesshomaru often did and let the rest fall along his back. It was long and he could easily wrap the length around his waist once before bringing the other end between his legs. He thought about removing his hakama, about how good it would feel to have that fur against his skin and more _ sensitive _ parts of himself, only to just hold back from taking them off. He knew he wouldn’t last if he did.

Instead, he carefully sat and rested against the tree trunk, shivering as he felt the fluff against his back and closed his eyes tight. He took a deep breath, burrowing his head into the fur at his shoulder and let Sesshomaru’s scent surrounded him. He could almost imagine his brother was there controlling his tail, wrapping it tightly around him. He had taken to using the tail as a weapon in their fights more and more lately and Inuyasha could almost make himself believe that it was because his brother no longer wished to truly hurt him but he knew it was far more likely that Sesshomaru had caught on to just how incapacitated Inuyasha became when the tail was wrapped around him. It took all of Inuyasha's control not to get hard in its grasp and not to let Sesshomaru notice his arousal, effectively ensuring his brother’s win. It was humiliating but at this point, even _ that _ was starting to do things to him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed deep, letting his memories fuse with his fantasies as he remembered their last fight. Sesshomaru had lashed out his tail and Inuyasha had found himself tightly coiled within it. Struggling had only made it worse, the tail tightening with each move until it had become hard to breathe and he had been forced to remain still. In the true battle, Inuyasha had been forced to yield then, but now he imagined a different ending. In his fantasy Sesshomaru noticed the sharp smell of arousal coming from Inuyasha and acted, letting the tail move just a little, forcing it between Inuyasha’s legs to press against his hardening length. He heard himself gasp as he did just that in real life, pressing the part of the tail that was between his legs against his hardening cock and giving a little more realism to his fantasy. In his fantasy he was snarling and fighting as if he didn’t want this, any of this. Fighting against the way Sesshomaru was using him, while Sesshomaru’s tail just pressed harder and harder against him forcing him to bite back desperate moans.

Sesshomaru would mock him then. Of course he would. His brother’s nose is far better then his own and he would be able to smell just how turned on he was, how desperate he was. He would mock him, call him disgusting for wanting this, for needing this, but he wouldn’t stop. He would keep tightening his tail, keep pressing it harder against him, keep giving Inuyasha everything he was trying to deny that he wanted. He could almost hear his brother’s voice in his ear. “What a disgustingly pathetic creature you are Inuyasha, rutting against your own brother’s tail like a wild dog.” The disgust and hate were almost tangible as he pressed Sesshomaru’s tail harder to his crotch, letting his fantasy feed further into his movements. He could almost imagine the tail responding, moving on its own and pressing itself against him and tightening around his waist. He turned his head to moan desperately into the fluff, hoping to muffle the noise and keep it from echoing into the forest around him. 

His free hand moved to take his length out, already slick and dripping with pre before his fantasy cut in again leaving his hand frozen down his hakama as he imagined Sesshomaru saying “don’t you dare Inuyasha. If you so much as get a single drop of your seed upon my tail I will have your head.” He shivered at the heat behind the words, the promise of pain, but nodded his understanding to fantasy Sesshomaru and instead took his length in hand and started stroking hard and fast within his pants. He kept his face buried in Sesshomaru’s fluff, surrounding himself in it as he gasped and moaned, feeling overwhelmed as he pressed the fur harder to his crotch, trying to imagine what the sensation of the fur against his cock would feel like. 

It was harder to keep the fantasy going now as his pleasure built, his imagination coming in flashes rather than a coherent sequence but one thing did cut through the lust-filled fog. “Beg.” Imaginary Sesshomaru had said as Inuyasha realized just how close he was. “Beg to cum and I may allow you to do so.”

Inuyasha gasped and couldn’t keep himself from following the order. He let himself beg desperately against the fluff that is muffling his voice even as he rubbed his face against it. “Please! Please Sesshomaru! I need- anything anything, please! I need to cum!” He’s cried, barely coherent above the pleasure. As his brother said ‘very well’ and he imagined (felt?) the tail pressed into him harder he came, filling his hand and his hakama with his release as he moaned deeply, face pressed hard into Sesshomaru’s tail as he rode out his orgasm.

He slumped back against the tree and let Sesshomaru’s tail cradle him, letting out content little noises as he cuddled closer to it, rubbing his face against the soft fur and comforting himself using it. He knew he was going to need to do something to get his scent off of it, to hide what he had done, but at that moment all he wanted was to be held in the tails warmth.

He’s careful took his hand from his pants, remembering imaginary Sesshomaru’s words as he made sure not to touch the tail with it and brought it to his mouth. He licked it clean with careful strokes of his tongue before he dried on his robe, not daring to get a drop of himself upon the fur.

“Well, at least you can follow instructions.” Sesshomaru’s deep rumble filled his head and Inuyasha hummed in agreement, pulling what he could of the tail closer around him and nuzzling into it. He could feel it getting longer for him and he happily let it surround him like a nest.

A noise caught his attention then, the sound of shuffling against bark, and he knew he hadn’t imagined it. He blinked his eyes open, sunlight making it momentarily hard to see as he hesitantly looked across the branch he was sitting on. He tensed as his eyes met familiar shoes and his hold on the fluff around him tightened as his gaze slowly traveled up and up until he met his brother’s eyes. He looked annoyed and unimpressed and Inuyasha wished that he could vanish at that moment.

“Are you done then?” Sesshomaru asked, voice sharp and Inuyasha felt his brother’s disgust as he said those words, making Inuyasha want to hide all the more. He could feel a deep blush of humiliation on his skin too, one that was threatening to make him hard again against his will as he tried to get his breathing under control, his afterglow completely lost. 

“I uh...I-” he tried, thinking that he might be able to come up with some excuse but as he felt Sesshomaru’s tail tighten dangerously around him he knew that he was at the disadvantage here. “Y-ya I’m done,” he said instead. He swallowed nervously as Sesshomaru took a step towards him, wondering if this was when he was going to die, but instead felt Sesshomaru’s tail unravel slightly from around him as Sesshomaru took one end in hand and tugging to force Inuyasha to sit forward. It was then that he noticed the other emotion shimmering in his brother’s eyes, the simmering heat there as he brought the end of his own tail up to his own face and lightly nuzzled it as their eyes locked. 

“I will remind you, little brother,” Sesshomaru stated, his eyes burning holes into Inuyasha’s own, “that I can feel everything that is done to my tail, even when it is not attached to me. So next time you will ask this Sesshomaru to use it in such a way.” He finished as Inuyasha watched on in shock as his brother’s free hand moved and started to untie his obi “now, I believe you will apologize to this Sesshomaru for defiling his tail in such a way.”

Sesshomaru tugged again on his tail, forcing Inuyasha even closer until he was kneeling haphazardly in the tree in front of him. he didn’t resist though, didn’t want to resist as he watched his brother push his armor and he was led forward to probably ‘apologize’ for his transgression.


	2. Pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sesshomaru kisses Inuyasha into submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This character was a request from tumblr featuring pinning and hard kissing. It’s pretty PG-13.
> 
> If you too would like to send in a short-story request for kinktober you can do so at my tumblr of Twitter @redalgaebloom

### Pinned

Prompt 2: pinned to a tree and hard kissing Kagome tried so hard to make them get along but there were some habits that Inuyasha just didn’t want to break and fighting with Sesshomaru was one of them. He knew that Kagome would never understand it, the need to fight and bite and scratch and _ touch _ his brother. And it was something he hoped she never _ did _ understand. He knew it wasn’t healthy, this thing between them, it wasn’t just sibling sparing like what Sango and Kohaku did, and it also wasn’t sibling rivalry either. It was something rawer, darker, that made his skin crawl and his blood boil and forced him to lash out, to attack and fight and maim until he was forced to submit. 

He gasped as his back hit hard against one of the trees surrounding the clearing they were fighting it out in. They had been going at it for hours now and he knew Sesshomaru was humoring him, something that would have been unheard of ten years ago just like what came next. Before Inuyasha could push his aching body away from the tree he found his neck grasped and felt his body pinned harshly against the tree, his brother inches away.

“Yield.” His brother ordered, voice harsh and demanding as Inuyasha tried to catch his breath around the hand pinning his neck. “Yield and we can end this here.”

Inuyasha managed to raise his tired head and glare hard at his brother at the demand. He had managed to get a few good hits in, though Sesshomaru’s healing ability meant that most of the cuts along his body had already healed. Still, there was a cut fresh along his cheek that had left a trail of blood that made Inuyasha swell with pride. 

“Make me.” He gasped up to Sesshomaru, never willing to just give in and knowing what his continued resistance would bring him. He wasn’t disappointed as Sesshomaru took the invitation for what it was and slammed him back into the tree again before Sesshomaru’s lips descended on his own, forcing him into a crushing kiss. Inuyasha gasped into the force of it, even though he knew it was coming, and Sesshomaru didn’t waste a second to deepen the kiss, forcing Inuyasha’s mouth open with his lips and tongue. The first time this had happened Inuyasha had bitten down on his brother’s tongue, drawing blood and bringing a quick close to the odd moment, but now he knew better and he knew that if he wanted this to last he needed to toe the line between too harsh and just enough.

And so he bit down just enough to hurt, just enough for his fangs to almost pierce the skin before Sesshomaru’s hand around his neck tightened in warning. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and met Sesshomaru’s glare with his own, a standoff between the two of them. Inuyasha knew he would give in first, he always does, but it’s the tension leading up to it that makes his blood run hot.

Finally he felt Sesshomaru’s poisoned claws position themselves to sink into his neck and he allowed himself give in, his jaw relaxing It’s hold on his brother’s tongue as his body went slack in his grip. Sesshomaru’s own hand followed suite, relaxing around his neck, no longer threatening to choke or poison him. For a moment then they had stillness until Sesshomaru’s body reacted again and he found himself pinned once more, his legs forced open around Sesshomaru’s hips as his mouth was plundered. It was less of a kiss and more of a domination, Sesshomaru taking what had now been given to him and all Inuyasha could do was go along for the ride. Sesshomaru’s tongue was magic though, pressing in hard and demanding he respond, demanding Inuyasha give him everything. He tries to too, he tries to give his brother as good as he is getting but Sesshomaru leaves him no openings, no opportunities to take control, and instead leaves him desperately trying to keep up.

The kiss always feels like it goes on and on, and maybe it does with how little Sesshomaru needs to breath, but Inuyasha always finds himself craving the dizziness that comes with too little air as his brother kisses him. The hot press of his brother against him and between him only driving the dizziness higher until he hardly remembers who he is. Until all he is is this feeling and pressure and heat. Inuyasha knew that there is no better way to get him to submit then this and that he will give in every time.

When Sesshomaru finally pulls away like he always does Inuyasha is left panting as if he had just fought a war. He is left feeling hot and light headed and breathless; feeling like he has been devoured. And as Sesshomaru walks away, looking immaculate as always, Inuyasha wonders if this is all this ever will be, a hard forced kiss to force his submission or if Sesshomaru is just getting started. He finds himself hoping that he is.


End file.
